Falling
by Alittica
Summary: When Charlie is sent to find popcorn, he never suspects he'll end up falling- off of counters and for a certain set of blonde pranksters. CP Coulter's Daltonverse. Charlie/Tweedles.


Charlie wasn't expecting to fall, but fall he did, in every way possible. Windsor was having a movie night in Wes and David's room, and he was sent to make the popcorn. Naturally, the box was hidden where people (Reed) couldn't reach it, and other people (Evan, Ethan, Dwight, and Shane) couldn't be bothered to look for it, thus preventing (another) fire. Unfortunately, this meant that even Charlie, who was not short by any means at 6'1", had to climb on the counter to look for the popcorn, which Kurt had placed at the very back of the topmost shelf in one of Windsor's huge kitchen cabinets. He had just gotten up on the counter when he heard one of the twins yelling to him.

"You find it?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he called back.

"Okay," the other yelled. He was actually only assuming it was a different speaker than the first. In reality, they sounded exactly the same, but Chaz had never known them not to take turns speaking.

The Prefect was then busy thinking about them calling to him and how their voices were sort of nice and how sometimes when they weren't driving him crazy he really didn't mind them, maybe actually liked hanging out with them, after all they were only teasing, and they always tried to fix their messes, and they were really insanely good looking, especially when they gave him those cheeky grins, and oh holy hell did he really just think that? Because of all this thinking and realizing and subsequent slight panicking, he wasn't paying attention as he reached for the popcorn and his denim-clad knee slid off the smooth counter, causing the blushing Windsor to fall, very ungracefully, onto his ass. The fall caused a crash to echo through the house. Charlie instantly heard frantic, loud footsteps barreling down the stairs towards him.

"CHARLIE!" Ethan cried.

"Are you okay?" exclaimed Evan, both twins kneeling beside him, concern etched into every feature of their beautiful faces.

That was when Charlie fell a second time, in a way that made much less noise but much more impact. He found himself staring at them, wondering when the hell he'd started feeling something other than annoyance for them and why it had taken this long to notice. He only snapped out of his daze when he noticed the worry on their faces increase at his silence.

"I'm fine," he said, moving to get up, grumbling a little. "My ass really hurts though."

"You're turning into quite the klutz," they chuckled in unison, carefully helping him up.

"Yeah well…th-this is your fault!" Charlie snapped, crossing his arms.

"Our fault?"

"You can't blame this on us!"

"We were upstairs!" They were both looking at him incredulously, clearing hating being blamed for his accident.

"It is your fault! Your voices distracted me! I was thinking about you and that's when I fell!" Charlie watched, red faced, as their eyes widened. "What? Why are you looking at me like th-wh-oh! Oh, shit, th-that's not what I meant!" Suddenly Chaz realized the implications of his last statement.

"O-of course not," they said, looking down as their eyes filled with some emotion Charlie couldn't name, but that he thought looked something like…hurt. They shook their heads, Evan reaching down to pick the popcorn box off the floor and hand it to Chaz. Then they turned to head back upstairs.

"Wait!" Charlie rushed after them, panic filling his chest for reasons he couldn't articulate. "I didn't…it's not that I don't…think about you…I just…" He trailed off, looking at them desperately, willing them to understand his confusion, his feelings, and the fact that he lacked the words to explain it all. They only smiled sadly.

"We understand."

"We're just your trouble-making-"

"-nerf gun carrying-"

"-always joking-"

"-friends," they finished together, turning back towards the stairs. "You'd better hurry, people are getting hungry."

Charlie stared after them, tearing a hand through his hair, not knowing what he should or wanted to or could do. He did know that while it didn't make sense, he felt sure if he let them walk away now, something would be lost.

"Wait," he called, in a tone gentler than either he or they were used to him speaking in. "Will you…will you do something for me?"

"Anything for our Queen," they replied, turning to look at him with smiles that didn't quite reach their usually sparkling blue eyes.

"Will you kiss me?" Charlie breathed, the words out before he could stop them. Not, he realized once he'd uttered them, that he wanted to. His heart pounded and blood rushed in his ears, a shaky nervousness taking him over. Their eyes were wide as dinner plates, and for a moment, the three only stared at each other. Then, slowly, they approached him, Ethan moving to stand in front, Evan behind, both placing their arms gently around his waist. His breath hitched as he wound his own arms around Ethan's neck, pressing softly into the twin at his back, eyes sliding shut. He felt lips brush his own, feather-light, and another pair pressing a hesitant kiss to his neck. He then felt his heart skip a beat, prompting him to pull Ethan's head down just enough for their lips to meet properly as Evan kissed his neck again, a contented, soft moan escaping all three boys. In that moment, in that first, perfect kiss, they were falling, all of them, fast and hard and beautifully, and it felt more right than anything ever had.


End file.
